In the prior art, an AP+Modem solution is generally used for internal transmission of the mobile communication terminal.
The AP of the prior art generally refers to Application Processor. The application processor is a Grand Scale Integration (GSI) which extends the function of audio and video (AV) and the special interfaces based on a low-power CPU. The application processor is used to control several functional programs of the mobile communication terminal, such as taking photos, displaying photographs, playing music, and playing videos, and so on. Therefore, the function of the conventional mobile phone is extended other than phone calling and message sending.
The Modem in the prior art generally refers to a Baseband Processor which is equivalent to a protocol processor. The conventional baseband processor is mainly used as the operate control codes of the communication protocol control layer and for controlling the upper software of the communication protocol.
The traditional method of AP+Modem communication comprises providing a communication connection between the AP and the Modem by several connecting lines, using at least four signal transmission lines for achieving a handshake mechanism, and then establishing a connection between the AP and the Modem.
Likewise, it is necessary for the Modem to send data to the AP which requires at least four signal transmission lines, using a handshake mechanism by the transmission lines, and then establishing a connection between the AP and the Modem. More signal transmission lines, chip pins, and power consumption of the system are required through the above mentioned connection types. The above mentioned connection types may also limits the speed of data transmission due to the long-time handshaking.
The Chinese Patent Publication No. CN103220822A discloses a data transmission method, a data transmission device and a mobile terminal, belonging to the field of a terminal technology. The method comprises the steps of receiving a data transfer instruction used for transmitting an appointed file through first terminal equipment; detecting a sound state of the first terminal equipment, and generating appointed handshaking information according to the sound state; transmitting the appointed handshaking information through the first terminal equipment according to the appointed file to enable second terminal equipment and the first terminal equipment to establish data connection according to the appointed handshaking information; and transmitting the appointed file to the second terminal equipment through the data connection between the first terminal equipment and the second terminal equipment. Although the technical solution the above mentioned the handshake mechanism therein, it is not clear enough for the detail thereof. Hence, the technical solution can not overcome the defects in the prior art.
The Chinese Patent Publication No. CN102264045A discloses a method for achieving handshaking in the instant message process. The mobile terminal achieves the handshaking between the instant messaging client and the instant messaging server by using the handshaking message. And the handshaking message between the instant messaging client and the instant messaging server consists in data packages of the control channel message in the wireless communication. The patent has also disclosed a system for achieving handshaking in the instant message process. Accordingly, the above technical solution does not relate to the exact signal transmission process of the handshake mechanism, which can not overcome the defect in the prior art.